


Beginnings of the Queen of Shadows

by corsnyfurn11



Series: Queen of Shadows [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Deep space, Fallen House Of Twilight, Fresh Guardian, Gen, Gunplay, Origin Story, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsnyfurn11/pseuds/corsnyfurn11
Summary: Amata Cabrillo who was just a colonist as the collapse happened was part of a last ditch effort to escape the darkness in a colony ship that now floated in deep space. She would have been forgotten if she hadn't been raised as a Guardian. She didn't have much time to gather her barring as the colony ship came under the attack by a house of Fallen that saw it as a prime looting spot. Now Amata needed to evade and escape then take the fight back to the House of Twilight.
Series: Queen of Shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206179





	Beginnings of the Queen of Shadows

A woman awoke in a pod. She glances around in confusion." Where am I? Who am I?" she asked to seemingly nothing. A ball of light that took the shape of a small orb floats in front of her and says in a calming smooth voice.

"Easy Guardian, don't freak out." the object said as caring as a orb could sound. " You have been....gone for a long time and well missed a lot." The woman starts to reach out at the orb trying to touch the ball of light but it backs away in response. 

"Who.....what are you?" she asked.

"I'm a ghost, well I'm your Ghost. You can call me Ash and I'm so happy I finally found you Guardian." Ash said as he began to float around the what the woman could now see is is a cryo bay. "Now come on we have a lot of work to do if I'm to get you back to Earth and to the last city."

As she climbed out of of the cryopod the ghost floats over behind her and above her shoulder lighting up like a flashlight. "Who am I Ash?" she asked as she started down the hall lined with cryopods. Lights flicked as she walked past senors in the walls. The ship seemed dead. It was unnerving as she explored looking for anything that can be useful.

" You are Guardian of the light. Protector of the Traveler and humanity." Ash explained. "As to where you are. You are on a colony ship that has been dead in deep space since the collapse most likely." He said matter of factly seeing nothing wrong with the info he had just given the freshly risen woman. As she had a moment to register what she had been told she froze in place. 

"Dead since what? Wait...what,s my name Ash..? WHAT'S MY NAME!" she had to brace herself against the wall only to see it was another cryopod. Out of a morbid curiosity she wiped the dust off of the small window. What she saw inside was the dried out corpse of a man looking back at her. The mouth hung open, eyes empty like dark voids but still looking back at her. They were judging her almost angry at her for being the one able to live again. She screamed and fell onto the ground. She brought her knees up to her chest and breathed heavily trying to calm down at the shock of her being the only soul of this deap ship. As she was regaining her senses she noticed for the first time that she was in armor and she had a helmet on. She goes to take it off but for the first time in a long time Ash chimed in.

"I wouldn't do that, there isn't any air in this ship." She paused as she was about to take off the helmet. Ash let out a soft sigh as he floated around in front of of her. "It's time I explain a few things to you guardian. As I said before you are a protector of humanity. Now that comes with a few, well perks. From the look of you it seems you are a Hunter. It's the class your subconscious picked as you where first being brought back."

"Is that why I can't remember anything but the basics from when you brought me back?" She asked as she picked herself up off the floor and moved over to a crate and took a seat.

"I don't know if I'm being honest. Nobody really knows why a Guardian can't remember their past though its said the some Exos have flashes of their memories in their dreams. Anyway for decades now Guardians protect the last safe city on Earth where the Traveler stays above. The reason why the Traveler hasn't moved is that after it's battle with the darkness it went dormant in what we think is healing. As a last act of help it made the Ghosts and in turn raised an army of protectors. I could go on for hours but right now we need to get you back to the city. I'll explain more when we have down time Hunter."

"You promise that Ash?" the Hunter asked as she watched the small ball of light.

"Yes after all we are partners in this now." The ghost said in a reassuring voice as he floats back over her shoulder. "Okay I've been able to give some power back to the ship in order to get you out of that pod, but we need to get more power to see what this ship has to help you." Ash said.

"Okay let's get to work then." Over the next few days the huther worked under the ghosts supervision. She seemed to have a natural talent for fixing things. She bypasted burned out parts and replaced burned out important fuses. After days of work she punches a bulkhead in frustration.

"Damn it!" she says as she has to shield herself from a shower of sparks coming from a panel. She stands and kicks it then the lights kicked on. "Percussive maintenance at its best!" she said laughing to herself as she let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. As she relaxed little did she know a SoS beacon had been kicked on as a result of power now being brought back to the ship. 

Now with power restored to the ship she starts to make her way to the bridge and forward section of the ship. As she walks back through the cryo bay a blinking light catches her eye. She walks over to find a data pad reawakened and it was holding a charge. She ducks into her old pod she hap been using a bed and began going through the info her ghost unlocking files as needed. "Hopefully this can tell us who I am." she said with a small glimmer of hope in her voice as she starts to go through file after file.

CUT TO A FALLEN KETCH 

The Kel of the House of Twilight, a house made up of splinters of different houses, sat in the command chair onboard the flagship of the small fleet. After his power grab failed in the wake out Twilight Gap he took the forces he gather and went into deep space to prepare for his return. Yiknys, The Sly was nothing if not patient as he determined his next move. He sat his top arms crossed and his bottom finger taping his arm rests in thought. "How many do we have left after the last uprising?" He asked his Archon Psygar.

He appeared out of the shadows next to the Kel. "We only have the four Ketches and roughly 1000 warriors along with 500 noncombatants my Kel." Pysgar said before his attention was drawn to a new signal the ship was picking up. 

In a show of anger Yiknys slammed his lower fists in the chair "How could this happen?! We had more than 6000 warriors and 7 Ketches when we almost had control after the failure of the attack on that city! How have we fallen so far!' Anger radiated off of the Kel. He only now noticed the new signal indicator. "Psygar what is this?" The Kel asked his Archon.

"It's a SoS beacon from from a human colony ship. There could be weapons or good salvage on it my Kel." He said as he started to pull up the range to the target. THe Kel only paused for a moment as a smile started to creep across his face.

" Lets go get it. I think it's a good sign that our luck has now changed for the better." Yiknys said as the plotting in his mind has now started.

BACK ON THE OLD COLONY SHIP

The hunter sat staring into the data pad she had found. She was now standing in front of her pod. The data pad showed a name of whos pod it was. Amata C. is the name that was on the id tag. Her name was Amata but knowing her name didn't help her. It didn't jog any memories from her past. The pad showed the pod next to her was Amber C. her sister fro what the information said. She looked into the pod but it was empty. That caught her off guard, she was relieved but also terrified. Amber she was still her sister and she needed to know what happened to her. "Ash do you know anything about what happened to Amber?" she asked as she studied the small id picture of her. It appeared there were identical twins. They both had the same blond hair thought, Amber wore hers longer, and emerald eyes.

Ash takes a second while he seemed to almost freeze before saying. " I was going to tell you about everything that has happen on Earth while you were gone. Now seems to be as good a time as any." Amata went to interrupt but Ash pressed on. " Now as the dark age fell on humanity struggled to survive in the new world full of threats. From the Vex, Fallen, HIve, Cabal, and even the early Guardians, called the risen then became warlords, they struggled to survive. As bad as it sounds, being stuck out here may have been one of the best fates. Now Amata I tell you this because the real possibility of you finding anything on your sister is very low. Its been 400 years since you were last on Earth after all." She stopped him.

"400 years..." she said quietly in shock. " It's been 400 years that I've been in that damn pod." she said in almost defeat. A tear started to run down her cheek. Its not like she had any memories of Earth but something inside her broke inside her, the small flame of hope she held was now gone. She was broken and she didn't understand why. As she sat there a loud boom reverberated through the ship followed by the sound of groning metal. That snapped her back to her senses. "Ash what was that?"

"Nothing good, pinging the sensors. Crap we have uninvited guests...Fallen have latched onto the ship. We need to get to the armory and then find a way off this bucket." he said in a calm but nervous tone.

ON THE TWILIGHT FLAGSHIP

After more than a week of travel Yiknys now stood looking on the colony ship with as smile playing across his face. This was his prize to be taken and with even better luck it seem undamaged and in pristine condition. Its runnings light were on and scans showed that one of its reactors were online. He read over the status of the boarding teams as the made successful entry on to the ship, he was happy that his luck was on the upturn. He let out a laugh. "Let this be the start of a new beginning for this house." 

ON THE COLONY SHIP

Amata runs through the halls what the ship she had been calling home led by her ghost to the armoy. Many time she would have to stop and had as the raiding parties worked their way throw the ship. The first time she had to hide in one of the pods crushing the form inhabitant. She apologize quietly as Ash whispered in her com. " Fallen Dregs and Shanks though I don't recognize the colors they wear." The intruders wore deep purples and blacks. Amata tries to calm herself as fear starts to take her. After having to change her route many times she final reaches the armory only to find it open and picked through by the Fallen. 

"Fuck!" she yells as she makes her way into it hoping to find something. As she moves boxes out of the way she finds an old rifle case buried under a shelf that had seemed to fall on top of it and hiding it. "Okay this is something." She said to herself. She had started to talk to herself more and more. Part of her said that wasn't good but it was on the backburner at the moment. SHe opened the case to find what looked like an antique bolt action rifle. "This is better than nothing." she said letting out a soft sigh. As she picked it up her vision blurred and she heard a man's voice saying in a whisper " Now easy honey, line up the sights and breath out as you pull the...(rifle crack)...That's it that's my girl, Amata!" The voice trailed off and Amata let out a gasp as she was brought back to the present. "D...Dad..?"

"What Amata? There is no one else here?" Ash said confused as he kept looking over her shoulder. "Come one we need to get moving before...shit." The sound of something being alerted sounded behind her. she spun working the bolt and bringing the rifle to her shoulder. In front of her a hud identified the creature as a dreg. Without a second thought she pulled the triggered and boom the rifle report rang out as the dregs head disappeared. "Okay now its really time to move!" Ash yelled as the sound of running could be heard. As she ran blue streaks fly above her and impatting next to her. "Throw your grenade!" Ash urged " Just think grenade and it'll happen!" So that's what she did and sure enough a purple cylinder lift her hand and behind her a wall of what she would find out later to be void light blocked her pursuers path. "Ha! you're a Nightstaker!" Ash yelled.

"Good I guess but tell me where I'm going...wait to the hanger I saw something about a ship being docked there on that data pad. Plot the route." She said as she ran trying to put as much of a distance as she could before the chase resummed.

ON THE TWILIGHT FLAGSHIP

Psygar had gotten the repot that there was apparently on of the great machine's light barriers on the colony ship. He approached Yiknys in order to break the news. Yiknys was pleased on how the "recovery effort" was going but a wrench was about to be thrown in the works. "My Kel it seems there is a light barrier on that ship." Psygar said and braced for the anger to come.

In a very cold tone Yiknys said "I want that ship locked down and the great machine's spawn brought to me so I can kill it myself." He said. first Twilight Gap now here, it seemed he couldn't escape the devils. "I'm going there myself." He said with a turn and headed off of the bridge and to his personal ship.

ON THE COLONY SHIP

Amata was performing a running retreat as she threw her grenade every chance she had. It was doing little to slow the wave of Fallen chasing after her. The rifle she had found had long ran out of ammo early in the chase so she just slung it over her back with its strap. She was running for her life and as far as she knew she was. 

"Take a left!' Ash yelled as Amata ducked down a passage slamming the close button on the wall as she passed to by her some time. "Not much farther just at the end of this walkway and we will be home free."

Amata's breath was heavy and ragged, she was out of shape and starving. The week of little sleep and eating cryofrozen MREs was catching up to her. She was glad that it wouldn't be much longer till she was in a ship and getting out of her. She still wished she could bring this old colony ship back to Earth the supplies could be put to go use if what her ghost told her was true. She heard an explosion from behind her. "Shit, they must of blew the door." She slide around the corner and closed the final door as she reached the hanger bay. Inside was the wrecks of ships that had been once the top of line but now lay in ruin. Every ship looked unflyable but one at the back was her best chance. "Ash go ahead to the one in the back and get it fired up." With that her ghost shot off and into the ship as she ran. she was a little over half way there when a ship shot in the hanger bay and the biggest Fallen she had seen yet appeared out of it and pointed at her. That's when she felt the power well up inside her she turned and jumped backwards towards the ship. As she was in the air a purple void bow formed in her hand, she pulled back almost instinctual motion and released a void powered arrow right at the large Fallen. The arrow stuck higher than she was aiming and went into the right side of the Fallen's face. 

Yiknys watched as the human ran in front of him. He was angry that his easy haul was proving to be more difficult. Then he saw the arrow. It caught him off guard and he couldn't react fast enough to get out of the way. The arrow caught his right side and a hand had shot up and covered his head. He yelled in pain blood dripping from between his fingers. His right eyes were gone void light burned in the wound. "After her!" He yelled as he stumbled back to the ship that had brought him in there.

"Ash tell me you are ready! I think I just pissed off there boss!" she said as she slide into the pilots seat and worked the consoles in an almost practiced method. 

"Ready and launching!" Ash said as the ships engines fired. The ship shot out of the open hangar bay and past two skiffs that where attempting to cut her off. "Working on setting a jump, you are going to have to hold them off while I do so." the ghost said destraced.

Amata took the controls and began to take evasive maneuvers swinging from right to left as the blue lines of energy striked by the ship. The ship rocked and she cussed as it took a hit. A waypoint was indicated on the display. She pointed it in the direction and hit the launch button. Stars streaked into lines as the ship shot into faster than light. She let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding and relaxed back into the seat. "I think we are final safe..." as the words left her mouth the ship dropped from slipspace and her head hit the console in front of her knocking her out cold.

THE DERELICT

"Well well well what do we have here?" A man asked as he looked holo of a Halcyon Corvette floating dead in space. "This day just got interesting it seems." A smile crept across his face as he activated a tractor beam to pull the dead ship in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 1 of Amata's story. I'm going to try to keep this updated regularly and please tell me if you enjoyed the story!


End file.
